Edward Gates vs Bella Jobs
by You-won't-see-an-iguana-here
Summary: Edward is the son of Bill Gates, of Microsoft. Bella is the daughter of Steve Jobs, of Apple. Kind of modern twist on Romeo and Juliet. RATED T cuz i don't want to re-rate it if it gets a little PG-13
1. New Kid In School The Donnas

**EPOV:**

Ugh! Another day of high school, and great two new students were coming to SHIT (South Harmond Institute of Technology) **(A/N: Accepted reference)** more swooning fans of my dads... I thought as he sat down for my first class, English. I saw the door open, and in stepped the most beautiful girl he had ever seen

The girl went up front to talk to Miss Author. She had this graceful step to her walk. She had was pale, but not deathly pale, with long, straight, mahogany colored hair and chocolate brown eyes. Her face is heart-shaped—a wide forehead with a widow's peak, large, wide-spaced eyes, prominent cheekbones, and then a thin nose and a narrow jaw with a pointed chin. Beautiful.

"Attention class," Said Miss Author, "Today a new student will be joining us here, Bella Jobs"

That is ironic... I wonder if she knows that the creator of the Apple computers has the same last name as her-

"Edward, Are you deaf?!" I heard Miss Author say, cutting into my train of thought

"What?"

"I said, that Bella is going to be sitting next to you. Now, class, we are going to start reading the book _Kite Runner_, so today we need to read up to chapter 5, which is page 35. Start reading, and if you finish early, write a paragraph about the events in your writer's notebook."

Bella sat down, and pulled out her copy of the book. I started to read, but had trouble, seeing as this goddess was sitting next to me. I eventually finished the reading and wrote the paragraph. I finished early; I looked over to Bella and saw that she still had the book in her hands. Ha she is **still **reading?!?! But then I realized that it was a different book. The book was _Wuthering Heights._

"Hello Bella, I'm Edward Gates." I said as to introduce myself.

"As in Gates from the computer company?" She asked nervously.

"Yes in fact, I am" I said for once, happy about the fact that my dad ran it.

"Well, then I can't talk to you, sorry." She said, as she turned back to her book.

"Why?"

"Because," she said simply. "My dad runs Apple Computers."

Shit

**Yes, i know short, but i kind of just wanted to end it there. Um, ill try to post the second part soon, i have been busy though... sorry =)  
And we'll pretend that Steve Jobs isn't sick at the moment... **

**Thanks,**  
**You won't see an iguana here**


	2. School by Nirvana

**Well, then I can't talk to you, sorry." She said, as she turned back to her book. "Why?" "Because." She said simply. "My dad runs the Apple. **_**Shit**_

_

* * *

_

**BPOV:**

"DAD! I'm going to school now." I yelled up to him.

"Okay, have a good first day, love you, and watch out for that Gates boy from your school." He replied

"Okay, bye. Love you too." I said, chuckling to myself as I closed the front door, and locked it. Sometimes my dad worries too much. My father and Bill Gates went to school with each other, and never became friends. My dad put all his time into studies and work, while Gates mad his life a living hell. I got my keys out to my red 1967 Mustang **(A/N: picture on profile)**. I love my car, AND the best part is, that I paid for it all on my own. My dad didn't even know that I had gotten a job, till I brought home my car. He was pretty "mad" at me; so he said, but I think he was secretly proud of me still… I hope. Now, I'd had a good morning so far, no falls or trips, no injury to me today. I had put a whole new engine in The Mustang last year, like I put a hybrid motor in this car. I totally stripped the car of its innards and put new innards in. I re-upholstered the car, but got the same seat material. I have a pretty good sound system. There is an iPod dock, a CD player and a tape player. It took me 4 years to save up; I have been saving since the summer before 8th grade. Yes, I was that sad, but I had good jobs, so I saved up enough and birthday money. **(A/N: I know it's kind of unrealistic, but hey, it is called fan *FICTION*)**. Emmett's Wrangler was not in the garage, so he must have already left. Emmett and I are fraternal twins. And as annoying as he is, he is still the best brother anyone could have.

As I got into school, I put my iPod in the doc in my car, and put on _A Fine Mess,_ which was Kate Voegele's newly released album. I put it on shuffle, and the first song that came on was _Playing With my Heart_.** (A/N: Kate Voegele= Amazing. Check her out!)**.I pulled into school just as _Nothing Ever Hurt Like You_ by James Morrison was about half way through. I was a little early, but I knew I needed to stop in the office to get my schedule, and a map of the school. The lady behind the reception desk, Mrs. Cope, said my brother was already here. My first class was English. I walked up to the door, and noticed through the dirty window that the class was just sitting down. So I snuck in and went up to the teacher.

"Hell. My name is Isabella Jobs, I'm the new student."

"Oh! Hello Isabella. I'm glad you found your way here. I'm Miss Author. Attention class, today a new student will be joining us here, Isabella Jobs." She announced to the class, much to my dismay. I blushed.

I looked around the class to see what my seating choices were. The only empty seat was next to this really cute guy. I mean he looked really good, but that's not what matters. First, I'm not exactly encouraged to date, second, personality is key, and third, if he's a player, he won't even make it to the bottom of my 'Good List'… if I had a list. Dad and Emmett drilled that stuff into my head. They both don't like the idea of me dating. To dad, I'm still his 'little girl' , and to Emmett, I'm still his 'baby sister'.

"You'll have to sit next to Edward." She said to me. Then turning to Edward. "Edward, Bella's going to sit next to you. Edward… Edward… Edward! Edward, are you deaf?!" Through that whole exchange, Edward was just staring off into space with this vacant look on his face. He only registered that Miss Author was speaking to him, when she practically shouted the last sentence.

"Sorry, what did you say?"

"I said, that Bella is going to be sitting next to you. Now, class, we are going to start reading the book _Kite Runner_, so today we need to read up to chapter 5, which is page 35. Start reading, and if you finish early, write a paragraph about the events in your writer's notebook."

I sat down, and pulled out my copy of _Kite Runner_. I had already read this book, so I just skimmed through it. When I was done, I started writing in the journal, then I put the book and journal into my backpack, and pulled out my shabby copy of _Wuthering Heights._ I guess Edward hadn't finished yet, because he was still reading _Kite Runner_ when I looked over. He is pretty cute, I must admit. I just think that he looks arrogant, but who am I to judge, he might be thinking the same of me.

"Hello Bella, I'm Edward Gates." He said to me in a velvety voice. Velvety voice? I must be delusional- wait did he say Gates?

"As in Gates from the computer company?" I asked nervously, I didn't want to befriend the child of my fathers College bully.

"Yes in fact I am." He said in a-matter-of-factly tone

"Well, then I can't talk to you, sorry." I said turning back to my book.

"Why?" Ugh! Will I never be able to finish this paragraph?

"Because," I said simply, not wanting to get into the whole father school issue. "My dad runs the Apple." He looked stunned.

**Thanks TO Mrs. Story Cullen for helping me with the idea, thank you so much for all of the ideas people, i considered the all, but decided to go with this one. Again, thank you all. And if i need help anytime, i know where to ask.**

**Thanks,  
You won't see an iguana here**


	3. Black Holes and Revelations by Muse

"**Because," I said simply, not wanting to get into the whole father school issue. "My dad runs the Apple." He looked stunned.**

* * *

"Hey, Squirt, how's your day so far?" Emmett said, throwing his arm around my shoulder as we entered the cafetiria

"Eh, you know. Can't get any better than everyone in the whole school staring at us?"

"I know, right? You won't believe how many girls have given me their numbers already."  
"How many, 1?"  
"NO, I got 2!" Emmett said, covering his mouth with his hands when he realized his slip.

"Oh, yea. So many numbers there." I said as we both got our lunches and sat down at an open table, that was fairly clean.

"Hey, you met any of the Gate kids yet?"  
"I only thought there was one. Edward."

"Nope! There are Alice and Edward. And Alice's boyfriend, Jasper Whitlock, is so close to the family, he basically could be considered family. OH! And there is this total hottie, Rosalie Hale, who practically is family, but really isn't. She's just is really tight with Alice" Emmett said, wrapping his middle finger around his pointer to demonstrate how "tight" they were; basically making the letter 'R' in sign language. Emmett was smiling-proud that he knew this and I didn't. Emmett, , had a really nice smile, with these cute little dimples; that may sound wrong, seeing as he's my brother, but _everyone_ commented on them. I used to tease him all the time when people would pinch his cheeks; seeing as he's the younger twin.

"Emmi-bear, I worry about you sometimes. You love to gossip more than some girls do. It's not healthy" I tutted.

"Hey, you know you're just jealous."

"Anyways, that Edward kid tried flirting with me, but then he realized, that we were Jobs, and looked stunned."

"Belly, you stay away from him. I heard he's no good. He's a ladies man."

"Eh, he probably is. But who am I to judge. Miss Author put me next to him in English."

"Oh, sucks for you." Emmett said with his mouth full but it sounded like 'fucks foryew'

"Emmett! language…" I teased. He responded by opening his mouth and showing all the disgusting chewed up food. "Gross Emmett!"

"Ha. So what class do you have next?"

"Bio, you?"

"Bio… We're in the same class!"

"Do you have AP bio II?"

"No."

"Then we're not in the same class." I stated.

"Well let me see your schedule. then." Emmett said, taking out his schedule as I took mine out.

"Here."

"Hey! we have gym, art, and US history together!"

"Um?"

"You know you love me."

I just got up, threw out the gross lunch that I barely touched, much to Emmett's dismay; and walked out of the cafeteria. It took me a full ten minutes to find AP bio, only to find that it was right next to the cafeteria. I got to class early and noticed that the teacher was in here.

"Um, hello? Mr. Banner?"

"Yes, here. Are you our new student?" Mr. Banner asked, ushering me into the room.

"Yes. Bella Jobs." I said shyly.

"So did you take the same course at your old school?"

"Yes. We just finished reviewing the stages of meiosis."

"Ah yes. Well we just started here. So it will be easy for you. The only open seat will be there." Mr. Banner said, pointing to a lab table in the middle of the room. I walked over to the desk, sat down and pulled out _Wuthering Heights_.

"Mr. Banner, may I please just hang in here till class?"

"Sure. I'll just be preparing the lab for today."

"Thank you."

"No problem."

I opened my book to a random spot, and started reading. I was so engrossed in my book I didn't notice when the bell rang. I only realized it had rang when someone tapped me on my shoulder and said: "Excuse me, but you're in my seat."

"Sorry I'll move," I said reaching down, grabbing my bag, and moving over to the next seat.

"So, we meet again." Said

* * *

**AH! sorry it took so long to post. Anyways, there it is... i hope to update soon, and if you don't know this yet, I am terrible at updating. Also Thank you AliceHale17 for leading me into the direction of a change in the story!**

**Thanks,  
You won't see an iguana here **


End file.
